


Little one ...

by Callitwhatyouwant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: Jon comes to their room after a long day and talks to their child..





	Little one ...

_Jon_

_ Thanks my lords, you can leave now. 

He said as he sat on the chair and closed his eyes; he was tired of those councils. He wasn't made for these things; when he was growing up, he was never allowed to be in councils with his fathe- well ... his uncle... he had dealt with the fact that he was a Targaryen but still he called Ned his father but at least he had raised him and tried to be a father to him, what his own father didn't have a chance to be.

He sighed and stood and left the room. He was looking at the view of the city. Most of it was ruined after the battle; Cersei had used wildfire and killed thousands of innocent people. He heard some people call her Mad Queen; what they used to call Daenerys before the battle. After the battle, they named as king and queen of seven kingdoms. It was Daenerys's idea to rule together and he had nothing to say if she said so. They had some problems in making decisions but they ruled equally. He wasn't far from their room when he heard Sansa's voice:

\+ Jon? 

He answered stopped but he didn't turn._ " Not again "_. Sansa was getting on his nerve mostly and sometimes he wanted to ask her to leave there and go back to Winterfell. 

\+ Can we talk? 

_ About what? 

Sansa stood in front of him. She was already wearing her nightgown and ready to sleep. 

\+ About Daenerys.

He frowned slightly.

_ Alright.

\+ We see her rarely these days Jon. She is the queen but it seems she doesn't have any responsibility. 

How there she was questioning what Dany did or did not? He tried to control his anger; he took a deep breath.

_ Sansa, as Sam said she need to rest instead of going to every council. 

\+ But she is using her pregnancy as an excuse to stay in bed and having fun with Missandei. I don't want to hear them calling her lazy, which I think she is now. 

He felt the blood run towards his face;_ " Lazy?"_ Was she really calling his beloved wife lazy? His became angrier each second. He loved and respected his sister but he couldn't hear she is insulting his wife. 

_ It's not non of you or anyone else business that what she is doing. She is your queen, Sansa. Beside, I asked her to rest and don't involve herself in these things for a while. Sansa's eyes widened because of his loud voice. 

\+ Jon...

_ You are my sister but that doesn't mean you can say whatever you want. Daenerys is pregnant, Sansa! She is going to give birth to the future king or queen soon! Do you understand? 

Sansa only nodded and looked at the floor in silence. He didn't say anything and turned away, continued his way to their room. He only heard Sansa's sound as she started crying. He didn't mean to make her cry but when it came to Dany, he always lost his temper. She way his love, his everything, his queen... he would never let anyone hurt her...

His eyes locked on two guards by the door; after they won, a guy tried to attack her and since then, she kept a guard by the door or with herself when she was walking alone. He pushed the room and entered the chambers. Dany was on the bed and her eyes were closed; even he saw her rarely. When he woke up, Dany was sleeping and when he came back, she fell sleep. He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. Took his tunic off and went to bed as quiet as he could. Her eyes were closed and her hand was resting on her swollen belly; where their child had been growing for 8 moons. 

He never thought that he would be a father someday; actually he never wanted it. He never wanted to bring another Snow in the world and make a miserable life for the child, like he had for years. Meeting Ygritte hadn't changed his feeling about babies neither becoming king in the north; he knew a king must have an heir but he didn't want to. He tried to ignore lords comments about getting married but when he met Daenerys, he knew he would want to have children with her. Even when she said she can't have children, he still had his thoughts. If he wanted to be honest with himself, the first night he went to her room, he wanted to prove she was wrong. 

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Dany's forehead, then moved down and stopped in front of Dany's belly. He pressed a kiss there too and whispered:

_ Hey little one... 

.................

_Daenerys_

\+ Hey little one... 

Dany opened her eyes as soon as she heard Jon's sound but didn't move listened to him:

\+ It seem you finally let your mum to sleep, you should do it more. She gets tired more than you can imagine and you move too much, sweetie. 

She smiled a bit as he caressed her stomach and continued:

\+ You don't know how much I love you, more than anything in the world...

She couldn't help but being a bit jealous; she already loved her child but she didn't want Jon to love their child more than her, like Dany loved him the most.

\+ But your mum is my everything, I wouldn't be alive if she wasn't here. If I am talking to you is because of her; I rather to die if I lose her someday. 

She felt their child moved and kicked her. Jon put her hand right where the child moved.

\+ Calm down, little one.You don't want to wake her up, do you? 

The baby moved again and this time Jon kissed her stomach. She wanted to pull him up and press her lips to his. When he talked again, his voice was trembling:

\+ You are our miracle... you and your mother are the things I never thought I would ever have and I'm thankful for it. I'll do everything to keep both of you in safe; I'll die for you.. 

Dany couldn't stop her tears from falling down on her cheeks. She knew Jon loved her and their child so much, but she never thought he would ever say these words. Her hands traveled into his hair and pulled him up. 

_ Jon... 

His tears fell on her cheeks like hers. She hid her face on his chest and cried while their child moved in her belly. 

\+ You heard all I said, am I right? 

She nodded and he chuckled. 

\+ I think it was very rude; it was between me and the little one. 

She smiled between her tears and he wiped her tears. 

_ There's no secret between us, love. You forgot that? 

He shook his head and kissed her lips. 

\+ Nope, there isn't; you know my biggest secret.

_ No, what is it? 

He leaned closer and whispered into her ear:

_ _I love you so much..._


End file.
